gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrNaku45
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrNaku45 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 01:09, November 27, 2009 Reply Firstly, please act in a civil tone. To answer your question, no we do not. I do not know which edit in particular you are referring to and pointing this out would be helpful in order to give you an explanation as to why the edit was reverted/edited. Moderators do, however, edit out information that is false and change edits for layout purposes, for example. A-Dust 02:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is not Grand Theft Auto, this is GTA Wiki and a civil tone should be maintained whilst discussing things such as this. As for the Mr. Bellic article, there was simply no need for it. The information is already displayed on the articles for both Niko and Milica. There was also nothing new for the article, such as an image as seen with Mr. Lopez. There are plenty of other characters we could add a father about, such as Toni Cipriani, Carl Johnson and Tommy Vercetti, but again there is no need for those either. A-Dust 02:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Milica is a character who has been named and whose name actually appears in the game. Mr. Lopez, meanwhile, has information that is specific to himself (being in the US Marine Corps) and there is also an image of him. Niko's father, however, is neither mentioned by name nor has anything specific to him that is not already stated on Niko or Milica's articles. And Rockstar Games have absolutely nothing to do with this, on GTA Wiki discussions are carried out in a civil tone. Just because the wiki is based on a violent video game series does not excuse uncivil behaviour. You can also sign your posts easily by using four tildes (~), which also gives a link back to your userpage. A-Dust 03:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any reason why someone would want to look up information about Niko's father. If they did, the chances are that they would look on Niko's page to see who is father was. As nice as it is to have extra information, there's no real benefit to having an additional page for a character we know very little about, and has very little interaction with the storylines. If this character is significant, then of course we would have an article about them. However, we also have a responsibility to keep this wiki clean and manageable - tens of thousands of pages about every single building and pedestrian and line of dialogue would be unrealistic to write, not particularly useful to visitors, and impossible to maintain. This is the only reason the page was deleted - your efforts (and those of everyone else) would be better put into other pages. If you think other pages should be deleted, you should add a tag to the top. A-Dust is right in saying that the violence in the game does not mean you should be violent and abusive to other members of this community, particularly when we all have the same goal. This wiki would never work if people didn't cooperate and respect each other, so if you want to be a part of this, a simple level of civil behaviour is required. Gboyers talk 04:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC)